naruto highschool (worst title ever)
by a human girl
Summary: school. boring word, right? usually yes, but when the naruto gang's around... not really.
1. I don't even have a plot

**Hia! This is my first fic so be nice, k.**

**What if the naruto characters were regular teens?**

**Let's find out!**

**I'm not going to announce the parings because they might change; I'm open to suggestions and any kind of feedback.**

_**Disclaimer:**_**I don't own naruto, beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, toy gun I took from my brother (tell him and you die) and eggbeater.**

**This chapter is inspired by the fic 'girls got game', I can't tell you who the author is 'cuz I don't know her screen name and I don't know if it's ok to tell you her real name.**

**Now that I'm done bitchin' let's see what a lame writer I am!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx_

_**Chapter 1:**_I don't even have a plot

Sakura and Ino are the most popular girls at school, all the guys (and some girls) are totally in love with them, they are beautiful, they have a great fashion sense and they are _'smart'_,what's not to like? Everything.

They were hanging out at the mall's food court after a major shopathon, "I know, right?" laughed Sakura, all the stalkers, I mean, boys (and some girls) were looking at them.

Ino and Sakura were talking about a girl called Hinata, she's a smart and rich clan heiress but she's timid and shy so Sakura and Ino take advantage of her, they get her to pay for their clothes when they order, I mean, invite her to go shopping with them, and they get her to do their homework for them.

"She's such a loser!" exclaimed Ino, "yeah" agreed Sakura, "even that bitch Tamari has more friends than her!"

Tamari is one of the new transfer students; she bullies both the younger and older kids, she hates Ino and Sakura (mostly Ino) and hangs out with her brothers, Garaa and Kankuro, every once in a while but she's with her best friend Tenten most of the time.

Tenten is glad to be friends with Tamari, the only problem she had with Tamari is her (Tamaris) aggressiveness, it gets them into a lot of trouble.

However, Tamari and Tenten are the last people Sakura and Ino would think about right now, they had a big problem. The two populars could get any guy… other than the ones they wanted.

They were particularly interested in Sasuke Uchiha, the Capitan of the soccer team/most popular boy at school. Unfortunately, he only paid attention to the leader of the vamps, a grope of 8 unpopular girls; Katana, Haily and kick always wandered away from the others but with Katana's wickedness, Haily's brains and Kick's psychopathic mind it's smart to stay out of their way, Sui and Flower are always together because they are both timid and shy, Ichigo and Heina hangout a lot to, Ichigo has the brains and heina has the strength so no-one messes with them but the _'leader' _ of the grope doesn't have a person she hangs out with _all _the time; it's because she has a strange combination of personality traits and her mood can change in an instant.

Sasuke and _little miss don't mess with me _were siting a few tables away from Sakura and Ino, "jerk!" the redhead declared, after giving Sasuke a bonk on the head.

"How dare that little bitch hit Sasuke like that!" growled Ino, clutching her fist, "I know, she thinks she's all that but she's not (did I just make Sakura quota Dr. Draken?)" added Sakura, glaring in the direction of the redhead, "So we'll just have to set her straight".

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx _

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: A cliff hanger! *looks at angry people* o oh…**

**Kai: You never learn do you?**

**Me: Shut up Kai! Wait, Kai? What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to wait in the closet where I keep the cookie monster 'till I write a beyblade fic?**

**Kai: The fan girls (and some fan boys) said if I don't come they'll destroy the world… and the cookie monster told your brother about the gun.**

**Me: Shit.**

**Redhead: what's my name? I know you want to keep the readers in suspense but please!**

**Me: … I'm not trying to keep anyone in suspense; I just didn't come up with a name for you yet…**

**Review **n.n** (or you'll get to know my eggbeater in a very special way…) **


	2. I still don't have a plot

**HELL YEAH!**

**I'M BACK PEOPLE! *looks at sad people***

**Oh come on, I'm not that bad! *people start laughing***

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own naruto, beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, psychotic mind and eggbeater (my brother took the gun back… lousy cookie monster…). **

**This story is inspired by the fic 'girls got game', I can't tell you who the author is 'cuz I don't know her screen name and I don't know if it's ok to tell you her real name.**

**Now that I'm done bitchin' let's see what a lame writer I am… again!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 2: **_I still don't have a plot…

Sasuke just lost an argument with Rin (yes, I had a week and this is the best I could come up with), she won the way she always did, by giving him a bonk on the head.

Rin decided to remove her hand from his head after receiving (see, I can use fancy words) death stares from all the girls (and some boys) for three awkward seconds, much to Sasuke's dismay (pervert).

"Was that store always there?" asked Sasuke pointing at a store with a neon sign saying 'magical'.

A chill ran up Rin's spine just as she was about to answer, she closed her eyes and slowly turned around, afraid to look, "Please don't be them. Please don't be them. Please don't be them… shit." she thought, opening her eyes, only to see two terrifying monsters, Sakura and Ino.

"Hi Sasuke!" they threatened, I mean, greeted.

Rin stared at them curiously, "Do they share the same brain or something?" she wondered innocently, Sasuke just ignored them, bad move.

"Hi!" Rin answered for him, "What are your names?"

Sakura and Ino stared at her for a few seconds of awkward silence before exploding (did I just turn Sakura and Ino into ticking time bombs?); "WE'RE THE MOST POPULAR GIRLS AT SCHOOL!".

Rin, who took advantage of the silence to sip some of her smoothe, was so startled by the sudden noise that she blew instead of sucked on her straw, the blow was enough to make the smoothe explode (what is it with me and bombs today?); spilling its contents all over Rin.

Sasuke grabbed a napkin and helped a pouting Rin clean herself (he avoided her privacies so don't even think about it).

Sakura and Ino stalked back to their table, "curses, foiled again (first Draken now Gargamel, how unoriginal am I?)!"muttered Sakura, "She's good…" admitted Ino.

When they got to their table the (see, I can use alliterations) same thought crossed their mind (if they have one that is); "We have to get even".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Another cliff hanger! *looks at angrier people* Double o oh…**

**Kai: Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Me: whatever…**

**Kai: What are those for anyway? *points at chains, swords, whips, spears, sticks, guns, bows, arrows, daggers, kunais, shurikans, flame throwers and eggbeater* **

**Me: The cookie monster, nobody rats me out and lives to tell the tail…**

**Kai: Ok…**

**The cookie monster: Me hungry… hey, what are those for? *points at chains, swords, whips, spears, sticks, guns, bows, arrows, daggers, kunais, shurikans, flame throwers and eggbeater***

**Me: Hehehe…**

**Kai: You should run… **

**Review **n.n (or you'll be joining the cookie monster…)


	3. I really need to find a plot

**I'M BACK PEOPLE!**

**I WAS TOTALLY DEMOTIVATED BECAUSE THE RESIDENTIAL BITCH MADE FUN OF ME BUT I'M BACK NOW SO WHO CARES!**

**I do…**

_**Disclaimer: **_** I don't own Naruto, Beyblade, the cookie monster (sadly, it's still alive…) or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop and eggbeater (if I owned naruto, beyblade and the cookie monster then Naruto would be dating ramen, Sasuke would be constantly made fun of, Sakura would be locked up in my secret underground dungeon, Tyson would have food poisoning, Max would be a womanizer, Ray would be virgin, the cookie monster would be a rapist and Kai would be dead…).**

**This story is inspired by the fic 'girls got game', I can't tell you who the author is 'cuz I don't know her screen name and I don't know if it's ok to tell you her real name.**

**Now that I'm done bitchin' let's see what a lame writer I am again… again!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 3: **_I really need to find a plot…

It was the first day of a new semester.

Sai knew there would be chaos but he didn't expect to be greeted by a "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY".

A green blur was racing towards him at top speed, the world seemed to be moving in slow motion as the object moved closer, and then it finally made contact.

"Aw…" mumbled Haily, getting up.

Sai got up to, "Why were you running?" he asked, Haily turned red "I took Katana's favorite pencil by mistake so she's hunting me down…".

Sai shivered remembering his experience with Katana…

FLASHBACK

It was a biology lesson about a month ago.

"I have to pee!" a black haired girl at the back row declared, standing up.

"I'm sorry but your just gonna have to hold it in" said the teacher.

The girl sitting next to the one who has to pee looked terrified; she knew something the others didn't. Rin slowly went under the table, still terrified, as Katana picked up a few beakers with strange looking liquid in them and poured their contents into a large container.

"Stop right now!" ordered the teacher, but it was too late, a smug smirk spread across Katana's face as she joined Rin under the table, a smirk that scarred the other students and teacher for life.

And then… **BOOM!**

END OF FLASHBACK

Sai looked at the green haired girl, the longer he looked at her the more he released how strange she looked, he only transferred to the school last semester so he didn't know much about the vamps, he heard a lot of rumors and he saw them around the school and mall but this was his first time actually talking to one, and so far she was pretty interesting. Most girls would have dodged his question and they certainly wouldn't be running down the corridor like that, her clothes were different to, she wore green from head to toe, even her hair and eyes were naturally green, it was like meeting an alien.

"What's your name?" Haily asked, snapping Sai out of his thoughts, "I'm Sai, nice to meet you Haily", "How did you know my name?" she asked eyes wide, "I saw you at the mall" before ether of them could say anything else, a loud crash sound was heard from around the corner followed by Katana's voice "HAILY! WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU BITCH!"

Haily gulped "Gotta run" Sai stared after her, blushing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun! **

**Me: Yey! More cliff hangers! *sweat drops* Don't. Say. A word.**

**Kai: You're screwed.**

**Me: I told you not to say a word!**

**Kai: I said two words.**

**Me: ... I think **_**you're**_** the one screwed… *picks up eggbeater* **

**Kai's fan girls (and fan boys): Don't touch him! *gets torches and spears***

**Me: You can rape him when I'm done.**

**Kai's fan girls (and fan boys): Yey! *puts down torches and spears***

**Kai: I hate you…**

**Me: I have that effect on people.**

**Review **n.n (or I'll unleash the fan girls (and fan boys)…) 


	4. forever plotless

**Hi!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while.**

**I'm a lazy idiot! Please forgive me! T**-**T**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own naruto, beyblade, the cookie monster, scribblenauts (which is an epic game) or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop and eggbeater.**

**This story is inspired by the fic 'girls got game', I can't tell you who the author is 'cuz I don't know her screen name and I don't know if it's ok to tell you her real name.**

**Word inside this: **_""_

**And are written like **_this_** are thoughts.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 4:**_ forever plotless

Saying Katana was pissed off would be a serious understatement.

Why was she pissed? Haily took her favorite pencil. Big mistake.

Whenever Katana goes on one of her crazy rampages, everyone always moves out of her way, but this time, a white haired boy blocked her path. Bigger mistake.

"Move" she ordered maliciously.

"No" he answered.

It was a simple word, but Katana only accepted it when it came from other Vamps, even the school clown, Naruto, knew _that._ But this new kid only transferred here this term and wanted to make a name for himself or _something._

The other students in the hallway left as soon as he spoke, knowing Katana was ready to explode.

As they were leaving, Suigetsu could hear things like "The poor idiot" and "Dumb-ass" being said.

He didn't care. He wanted _something,_ and he would stop at nothing to get _it._

"_She's one tough chick…" _a smirk spread across his face as he finished the string of thoughts _"I want her."_

"_Who does this guy think he is?!"_ screamed Katana's thoughts, and why wouldn't they? This guy wasn't only blocking her way; he actually had the nerve to smirk!

She was about to give him a piece of her mind when he said something that took her by surprise.

"Hey baby" he said, slightly blushing.

"Dafuq?" asked Katana.

"Are you doing anything Friday night?"

"No…"

"Wrong answer"

"Wha-"

"You're coming with me to that party everyone's been talking about"

Katana did a double take. But can you blame her? No. Just think about it. She's the second most feared Vamp, she hates fashion and bright colors, her smile looks like an evil grin, she's captain of the Kendo team (the boys' Kendo team), she's aggressive and she loves brutal sports. Nobody EVER asks her out, unless it's a dare, of course. When that happens, she just turns them down and hospitalizes them, but this time, someone actually liked her.

"S-sure, why not" she answered, staring at the ground in an attempt to hide the fact that her face was as red as a tomato.

Suigetsu smirked even more. "I'll pick you up at seven" and with that he left.

Once he was sure no one could see him the smirk turned into a joyous grin.

"_**YES!**_" he declared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Y THERE NO CLIFF HANGER?!**

**Kai: You spend way too much time on meme center.**

**Me: I know.**

**Kai: So who are we introducing next time?**

**Me: Heina and Ichigo. And what's all this we stuff about? I'm the one who comes up with the plot and types it up!**

**Kai: What plot?**

**Me: Tushy.**

**Kai: It's tushe.**

**Me: I meant what I said.**

**Kai: Oh.**

**Me: So what should happen in the party?**

**Kai: I don't care. Ask the readers.**

**Me: … that's actually not a bad idea… tell me your opinion in a review!**

**Review **n.n (or a certain someone's tushy will be kicked…)


End file.
